A typical power collection ring wire device uses a rivet as a wiring part of a power collection ring. However, the rivet, while in use, is likely to be loosened and fallen off Furthermore, if an additional mechanism is used to be in connection with the power collection ring and the wiring part, since the additional mechanism is presented between the power collection ring and the wiring part, a problem exists that the number and volume of electric machine parts are increased, such that the number of electric machine parts cannot be reduced or applied to an electric machine assembly that is required to be compact in size. Moreover, if a metal frame suitable for a flat wire is used, another problem exists that the wire has to be bent and is thus difficult to be dealt with.
Therefore, how to design a power collection device for an electric machine, particularly the aforesaid problems of the prior art is becoming an urgent issue.